


A Light in the Abyss

by BroomballKraken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begrudging Partners to Friends to Lovers, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Welcome to BroomballKraken's Wild Incredibly Obscure NPC Rare Pair Ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Abysskeeper. The Keeper of Abyss. That was all that he was known as. Until a Knight of Seiros unexpectedly came into his life and gave him a name, and so much more.
Relationships: Abysskeeper (Fire Emblem)/Mr. Backup (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	A Light in the Abyss

Abysskeeper. The keeper of Abyss. That was all that he had been known as for as long as he had called Abyss his home. He had no memories of his parents or any other family, and spent his childhood fighting and thieving in order to keep himself alive. Only when he was found, starving and sickly, and brought to dark underground did his life start looking up.

When asked if he had a name, he could only shrug and shake his head. The occupants of Abyss then started calling him Abysskeeper, after being granted his new occupation as the gatekeeper of the underground. He did not mind the name, even if it was more of a title than an _actual_ name. Thus, from that day forward, he spent his days guarding Abyss, and it was a position that he was immensely proud of.

This year, things started to become more interesting than usual in Abyss, when the new Professor at the Officer’s Academy above paid a visit. Abysskeeper begrudgingly let them pass, after offering a warning about the rough-and-tumble characters that frequented Abyss, but they didn’t seem phased by that information in the slightest. Soon after, the Professor had somehow convinced Yuri and the rest of the Ashen Wolves to sit in on their classes from time to time. Abysskeeper thought that the Professor would be the only surface dweller than he would ever have to deal with, and he was okay with that. Oh, but how wrong he had been about that.

Abysskeeper was very much a lone wolf. His job did not give him much time to converse with his fellow Abyssians outside of work, as his down time was usually spent eating or sleeping. That was okay with him, even if he did get a bit lonely at times. He was also confident in his ability to do his job, and do it well. He did not need - and he certainly did not ask for - help, _especially_ from one of the Knights of Seiros.

So he did not understand exactly _why_ there was a Knight of Seiros standing before him at this very moment, proposing exactly that.

“I don’t need help. Especially from the _church_ of all places,” Abysskeeper muttered, his brown eyes narrowing suspiciously at the intruder in his domain. He was the alpha of the Abyss! The reaper and the keeper! It didn’t matter what was happening on the surface, as Abysskeeper was confident that he could repel any threats with ease all by himself. This backup idea was completely ludicrous and unnecessary.

“I must insist,” the knight said, his voice muffled slightly by his helmet, which only irritated Abysskeeper even more, “Lord Seteth has requested my presence here, as there is an important ceremony happening this month-”

“Could you take that damn helmet off?” Abysskeeper finally snapped, interrupting the knight as he crossed his arms over his chest. The fact that the knight was clad in armor from head to toe, with his face obscured by his helmet, made Abysskeeper incredibly defensive and wary (more so than usual anyway). “It’s kind of rude to talk to someone you just met with your face covered.”

“Oh!” The knight gasped as his hands moved to his helmet and quickly lifted it from his head. As he moved to tuck it under his arm, Abysskeeper was finally able to get a good look at him.

The knight looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s in age, much like Abysskeeper himself, although the full, blond beard that he wore may have been adding a few years. The knight’s free hand went to fuss with his hair, which had been flattened by his helmet. Most of his hair was tied into a messy braid, and it was much longer than Abysskeeper had initially realized, for the knight’s hand went to his neck and he pushed the braid until what had been tucked into the back of his armor was freed, the end falling all the way to the knight’s lower back.

“Ah, sorry about that.” The knight let out a sheepish laugh as he tugged at his beard. “You're absolutely right! It is rather rude to hide my face when I haven’t even introduced myself to you properly, isn’t it?” A hardier laugh escaped him this time, and the knight held out his hand, his bright blue eyes locking onto Abysskeeper’s brown. Those eyes...Abysskeeper couldn’t help but wonder if they were the same shade of blue as the sky that he saw so little of these days. His gaze lowered to the knight’s hand, and Abysskeeper hesitated before slowly taking hold of it, allowing the knight to shake it firmly.

“The name’s Lucien,” the knight said as he let go of Abysskeeper’s hand, “What’s yours?”

“Abysskeeper.” His eyes narrowed as Lucien laughed and slapped a hand onto Abysskeeper’s shoulder. That only caused the latter's eyes to narrow further into a glare and he pursed his lips.

“You’re a funny guy! But really, what’s your real name?” Lucien asked again, and Abysskeeper huffed with annoyance and shrugged Lucien’s hand from his shoulder.

“Abysskeeper,” he repeated. Lucien chuckled again, but when he saw the absolutely sour look on Abysskeeper’s face, he went silent and raised a confused eyebrow.

“Wait...are you serious?”

“...Yes.” Lucien just stared at Abysskeeper, who scowled as he crossed his arms back over his chest. “I don’t understand what all the fuss is about.”

“C’mon! Your title can’t be your name too! If we’re gonna be working together, we should be-”

“We are _not_ working together. I don’t need your help,” Abysskeeper snapped, and it was Lucien’s turn to glare at him. Abysskeeper straightened his posture as he glared right back, and he cursed the fact that Lucien was just a smidge taller than him.

“Well, I have my orders, and I _always_ respect the wishes of Lord Seteth,” Lucien said, a surprisingly hostile tone in his lowered voice that sent a chill down Abysskeeper’s spine. “If you refuse my help, I suppose I’ll have to bring Lord Seteth down here to-”

“Ugh, _fine,_ ” Abysskeeper grumbled, rolling his eyes. The last thing he wanted down here were more church goons, especially ones ranking as high as Seteth. “You can stay, but don’t get in my way. Got it?”

“Of course!” Lucien said, a bright smile crossing his face and all traces of hostility vanishing as suddenly as it had appeared, which Abysskeeper found incredibly unsettling. “I look forward to working with you.”

“...Right.”

“Now, about your name-”

“What about it? It’s Abysskeeper. Just drop it already.”

“But-”

“Excuse me, Abysskeeper? I’m here to cover for your lunch break.”

Abysskeeper turned to the young man who had approached him, and sighed with relief at the interruption. He nodded and quickly turned around to head to the dinky tavern nearby, and the clanging of armor that filled his ears told him that Lucien was following him. Abysskeeper usually took his meals alone, with a mug of ale as his only company, so this certainly was going to take some getting used to.

“Do you always eat here?” Lucien asked, after they had sat down at the bar and ordered some food and drinks.

“Yep, for lunch anyway. Here’s closer to my post than my place,” Abysskeeper said, and thankfully the conversation died for the time being when their food and drinks arrived. When Lucien had finished his food, he sighed contently and rubbed his hands over the armor that covered his stomach.

“Whew! That was pretty good, for underground food!” Lucien said, smiling as he turned to Abysskeeper, who rolled his eyes and took a swig of ale.

“Watch what you say. Don’t come crying to me if someone hears you talking shit and kicks your ass,” Abysskeeper said, and Lucien just laughed and waved his hand nonchalantly.

“I can take care of myself, I assure you,” Lucien said, that low, unnervingly hostile tone making a brief comeback. Abysskeeper nervously averted his gaze and instead focused on the suddenly interesting bubbles that were rising to the surface of his ale.

“So, anyway, about your name…”

“Gods above, how many times do I have to tell you to drop it?” Abysskeeper let out an irritated huff as he snapped his head back up to glare at Lucien.

“I will not drop it until you have a proper name,” Lucien said, and the frown that crossed his face confused Abysskeeper. “You don’t think that it’s kinda sad that you’re just known as the title of your occupation, and not as an individual of your own merit?”

Abysskeeper stared down at his mug of ale again, brow knitting as he contemplated Lucien’s words. He never had parents to give him a name like pretty much everyone else around him, and he’d been on his own until he was brought to Abyss. He just went with the flow when people started calling him Abysskeeper and assumed that was a good enough name. However, Lucien’s words struck a chord within him for some reason. Maybe having an actual name wouldn’t be so bad? It would at least keep Lucien from pestering him about it anyway, and that was enough to make Abysskeeper consider the idea.

“You...might have a point,” Abysskeeper muttered, and the delighted smile that crossed Lucien’s face seemed to light up the entire room, which was incredibly annoying.

“Great! Hmm, now what would be a good name…” Lucien said, humming as he tugged on his beard. Abysskeeper opened his mouth to protest, thinking that he should pick his own name, but Lucien’s eyes widened as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

“I’ve got it! You’d probably like something kinda similar to Abysskeeper, right?” Lucien asked, and Abysskeeper just shrugged.

“I guess so. Be easier to remember that way.”

“Then, how about Abe?”

“Abe…” Abysskeeper echoed. He did like how it rolled off of his tongue, and it was nice and short too. It would be easier to write than Abysskeeper, anyway.

“Or you could use Abraham, if Abe is too short, or-” Lucien started to ramble, but Abysskeeper snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Abe is fine. I...like it...Thanks, I guess,” Abysskeeper - no, Abe - said, his lips curling upwards into a smile. Lucien’s eyes widened as he stared at him, and Abe blinked as he shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

“What?” Abe finally asked, his face heating up when Lucien chuckled. Abe quickly lifted his mug to his lips to hopefully hide his reddening cheeks.

“Oh, well, that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile. It’s a good look for you,” Lucien said, “And you’re welcome. I’ll give you a name any day if it brings that beaming smile to your face more often.” Lucien barked out a laugh when Abe choked on his drink, and he slapped a hand to his back to help clear out his airway. Abe wiped the ale from his mouth and glared at Lucien, convinced that he was just messing with him. Abe was sure that his smile really wasn’t anything special, as no one else had ever commented on it before.

“You...shouldn’t say things like that…” Abe mumbled, averting his gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What? You don’t like a good compliment? I bet if I was a beautiful woman you wouldn’t mind me saying so. Hell, I bet you’d even be happy to work with me if that was the case.” Lucien said with a wink.

“...I think I’d still find you annoying and insufferable...Mr. Backup,” Abe grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

“...Mr...Backup?” Lucien said, cocking his head to one side.

“Well...you gave me a name, so it’s only fair that I give you one too.” A small smirk crossed Abe's face when Lucien blushed and sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Hah, I guess that makes sense,” Lucien said with a laugh. “I think you got the better name, if I do say so myself.”

Abe just snorted, rolling his eyes again, and he was surprised that they hadn't popped right out of their sockets yet. Downing the rest of his ale, he stood up, tossing the money to cover the tab onto the counter before leaving the tavern to return to his post. Abe heard Lucien loudly scrambling to follow him in that heavy armor of his, and he sighed, irritated by the racket. But still, Abe was glad that his face was hidden, for he didn’t know how he would explain the blush that he felt had risen high upon his cheeks. He had started this day as a partner-less Abysskeeper, but he would surprisingly end it as Abe, partnered up with an annoying Knight of Seiros totally against his will. Abe and Mr. Backup...what a weird pair they made.

However, the Keeper of Abyss surprisingly found that he was okay with that, if a bit begrudgingly. At the very least, his job would be more interesting from here on out, but Abe really wasn’t sure if that would be a good thing or not...

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw the relationship tag, clicked on the fic out of morbid curiosity, and somehow made it this far, I do applaud you and thank you for checking this out!
> 
> Anyway, WHOOPS I fell into another barren pit of rare pair hell and I can't get out lmao Anyway, I loved the interactions between these two minor NPCs and Intsys did them so, so dirty in canon, so I have come here to fix that! I have no idea how long this fic is going to be, so uh we'll just see how this goes I guess <.< Thanks for reading!


End file.
